Something Borrowed
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Andrea and Sharon's first night after moving in together. Fluffy Andrea Hobbs/Sharon Raydor as an established couple.


"You look good in our bed," Sharon said with a smirk from the doorway between her bedroom and private bathroom.

Andrea put her book back on the nightstand and returned Sharon's grin. "It's not the first time I've been here you know," she said with a touch of humor.

Sharon grinned as she walked from the doorway to the unoccupied side of the bed. She crawled across the mattress and gently seated herself in Andrea's lap. She kissed the tip of Andrea's nose and giggled when she noticed that Andrea had borrowed her glasses, again.

"You know, eventually you're going to have to get over your denial and get a pair for yourself," she teased.

Andrea frowned as she wrapped her arms around Sharon's waist. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she deadpanned.

Sharon's response was a giggle and an affectionate shake of her head. She was gentle as she removed her glasses from her partner's face and placed them on top of the discarded novel.

"I do enjoy the way you look in them, and if I didn't need them myself, I'd even share with you." Sharon kissed the faint lines at the edge of Andrea's striking blue eyes.

"Let's go back to talking about me being in your bed," Andrea protested mildly.

"_Our _bed," Sharon corrected. Tonight was Andrea's first night in Sharon's condo as both her legally registered partner, and as a the woman that she was now cohabiting with.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," Andrea sighed as she nuzzled the skin of Sharon's neck and collar. "I love it here," she said softly as she trailed her lips overtop Sharon's clothed breasts. She paused as she reached Sharon's steady heartbeat and rested her cheek against the silk of Sharon's sleepwear.

Sharon wrapped her arms even tighter around Andrea's slim torso. "I love having you here too," she whispered fiercely against her partner's thick blonde hair.

Andrea sighed against Sharon's breasts. "Well, I brought the last of my books and files over today. So that's it. You're stuck with me now." She pulled back and offered Sharon one of her trademark sly grins.

"Oh, well then. That's too bad for me," Sharon mock-huffed. "I guess I'll have to get used to you living here permanently then."

"And sharing the bed with me, and the shower," Andrea teased as she nibbled Sharon's neck again. "And maybe even the couch, when Rusty's out, of course. Oooh, and the balcony. And maybe even the building's pool."

"You're insatiable. However am I going to live with you?" Sharon asked, yet her words betrayed her reaction. As Andrea slipped her fingers under the silk of her pajama top to tickle her sides, Sharon shivered.

"Don't know. It's going to be pretty tough for you though," Andrea quipped. "Guess you're just going to have to suck it up."

"Or maybe I'll just ask you to marry me?" Sharon asked quietly. Gone was the loving teasing, from her tone, leaving only a very clearly recognizable vulnerability.

Andrea half-gasped, half-chuckled against Sharon's neck. "No, you can't do that. You can't ask me that."

Sharon felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on her head. "W-why?" she asked in an even smaller voice.

Andrea looked up at Sharon and smiled softly. "Open the top drawer," she said as she nodded her head towards the nightstand.

With trembling hands, Sharon followed Andrea's instructions. She bit her lip to hold in her tears as she discovered a tiny velvet box.

"Oh," she said softly.

Andrea took the box from Sharon and opened it, revealing a delicate platinum ring with two half-carat diamonds on either side of a one-carat diamond.

"The diamonds are from a necklace that I inherited from my grandmother. She helped raise me while my parents both worked crazy hours when I was a kid. She was the first family member that I ever came out to, and the first person to ever meet a girlfriend of mine. I wish that she had lived long enough to meet you and the kids, she would have loved you so much," Andrea said a little sadly. "The chain itself was broken, and totally irreparable, so I had this ring made from them instead," Andrea took a deep breath. "I was going to ask you tomorrow. I had this whole plan you see," she said softly. She blushed and worried the skin of her bottom lip. "Sharon, you are everything to me. I know….I know it's soon after well," she blushed even deeper as she eluded to the fact that Sharon had finally legally divorced Jackson less than a year ago, "I love you so much. I want to build the rest of my life with you. And I would be honored to have the privilege of calling you my wife."

Sharon let out a shaky breath and cupped the side of Andrea's face.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't very romantic. I really did have something planned," Andrea repeated, embarrassed.

"That was perfectly romantic. Yes, a million times _yes_," she whispered fiercely as she kissed Andrea. The ring and its box got trapped between them as each woman abandoned it to focus on the series of desperate, sweet, kisses being exchanged.

"I'm so sorry that I ruined your plans!" Sharon murmured against Andrea's cheek, she kissed the skin around Andrea's jaw apologetically. "I will be so surprised tomorrow. I promise."

Andrea laughed as she retrieved the ring again and slipped it onto Sharon's finger; she put the box on top of the discarded book, and glasses. "You don't need to act surprised. Our reservations aren't getting cancelled. I still want to take you out."

Sharon shifted off of Andrea's lap and climbed under the thick duvet cover with her partner. She curled up next to Andrea's side and marveled at the sparkling ring on her finger.

"It means the world to me that you had this made from your grandmother's necklace," Sharon said. "I wish that I could have met her too."

Andrea caressed Sharon's knuckles with her thumb; she was struck by how right it felt to see her grandmother's one precious piece of jewelry on the love of her life's finger. "She would have really loved you. She was a librarian. You two could have bonded over your love of quiet compliance from those around you, and of course, the _rules_," Andrea teased.

Sharon chuckled. "You know, I had planned on asking you for real next month. For your birthday," she admitted. "But it just kind of slipped out tonight. Seeing you here, and knowing that you're really here, that you're not leaving in the morning…" Sharon trailed off. She couldn't quite articulate how overwhelmed she felt to finally have a home with Andrea.

"I know honey. Me too," Andrea said, she too was feeling a little overwhelmed by how wonderful everything had finally worked out. She kissed Sharon lightly and sighed happily against her partner's lips. She then arranged their bodies so that they were lying down, with Sharon's head pillowed on her torso. Andrea rubbed Sharon's back and neck until the brunette's eyes became heavy with sleep. While they both wanted to be able to stay up all night making love or excitedly making wedding plans, or doing both, they both had to be up in just a few short hours for yet another exhausting day at work.

As per usual, Sharon fell asleep with her hand cupping Andrea's breast through her thin t-shirt. Rather than following Sharon into sleep moments later, as was her tradition, Andrea stayed up for most of the night; grinning peacefully in the dark at the sight of her wife-to-be's ring finger lingering just above her heart.


End file.
